Pequeñas historias (Akatsuki no Yona)
by mutemuia
Summary: Cada vida es una historia. Cada historia se entrelaza con otras vidas, otras historias, como hilos en el tapiz del mundo… Colección de drabbles con los personajes secundarios (o terciarios…) como protagonistas [Side Stories] [Para la actividad 'Parece que va a llover' del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].
1. Ao

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** _ **Parece que va a llover**_ **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"** **.**

 **Frase inicial nº** **85:** _Era tan devastador como una tormenta…_

* * *

 **PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS (AKATSUKI NO YONA)**

 **AO**

Era tan devastador como una tormenta… La rabia, la ira, creciendo dentro de mí, arrasándolo todo… Una tormenta de furia que va destruyendo mi humanidad y que convierte en ladridos y gritos de bestia herida lo que deberían ser palabras…

Lo odio. _A él..._ Aprieto los dientes cuando me habla y más lo odio. Porque su sola existencia anticipa mi muerte. Su salud es mi debilidad, y sus ojos, sus ojos de dragón, me roban la vida…

Lo desprecio. Porque verlo crecer me recuerda a diario mi niñez y me impide olvidar mi destino…

Pero a veces, cuando la tormenta de mi pecho parece cesar un poco, lo miro y solo veo a un niño… Un inocente sentenciado a mi misma condena… A la locura de la soledad y del desprecio… A vivir sin conocer otra cosa que el miedo que inspira. Porque somos monstruos, somos criaturas malditas…

Y él también empezará a morir un día…

Lo odio, lo desprecio…

Pero no del todo…


	2. Ik-Soo

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 93:** _Todas sus oraciones a los dioses eran para…_

* * *

 **IK-SOO**

Todas sus oraciones a los dioses eran para cosas buenas… Una buena cosecha, una buena salud, un par de sandalias… Él solo quería que la gente fuera feliz.

Hoy, reza para que los dioses se equivoquen. Reza por haber enloquecido y que lo que escucha en su cabeza sean los desvaríos de un pobre loco…

Pero las voces de los dioses no callan y se entrelazan unas con otras, en una cacofonía celestial y tonante.

Siempre dicen lo mismo…

"Sangre y muerte".

Ik-Soo siempre llora.


	3. An Joon-Gi

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 81:** _Las mujeres de Kouka estaban locas…_

* * *

 **AN JOON-GI**

Las mujeres de Kouka estaban locas… Y la más loca de remate, su hija…

¿A quién se le ocurre? Abandonar los seguros muros de su casa, dejar a un lado los deberes y obligaciones de su clase, poner en peligro su vida y luchar por lo que es justo…

¡Qué irreflexiva!

Criada para ser una dama, una reina incluso, su pequeño lirio resultó ser una aventurera… Un corazón inquieto y un alma intrépida…

¿A quién habrá salido?


	4. Han Joo-Doh

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 88:** _Ser tan impecable tenía sus desventajas…_

* * *

 **HAN JOO-DOH**

Ser tan impecable tenía sus desventajas… Pues pocas eran las personas que podían soportar tanta "impecabilidad" sin salir huyendo, y más de uno (bueno, solo Geun-Tae…) alegaba que por eso mismo permanecía soltero…

A él, todo eso le daba igual… Él era como era y ya está… Serio, formal y estricto en exceso, y un punto cascarrabias, es cierto, pero leal al reino que había jurado defender y proteger.

Y eso, Kouka y sus gentes, era más importante que sus manos manchadas de una sangre que solo él podía ver…

Porque no lo vengó. Porque no hizo justicia…

Kouka importa más que un rey inútil muerto.


	5. Heuk-Chi

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 36:** _Jamás creyó que vería…_

* * *

 **HEUK-CHI**

Jamás creyó que vería a Tae-Jun trabajar con sus propias manos. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más extraños.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a sus caprichos de niño rico mimado, a sus rabietas infantiles y a sus decisiones militares tristemente estúpidas. Hasta que pasó _eso_ … Le había limpiado los mocos, había evitado que se muriera de hambre y más o menos lo había vuelto a poner en pie…

Heuk-Chi no firmó por esto. Se alistó en el ejército como tantos otros, por evitar el hambre y la miseria, y sus sueños de ver mundo y proteger Kouka pronto se estrellaron contra la realidad de no ser más que un simple niñero. No un soldado, un niñero. NI-ÑE-RO. Entre sus funciones básicas se contemplan evitar que el segundo hijo del general de la Tribu del Fuego se fuera a clavar por accidente su propia espada y que sus ridículos avergonzaran a la familia Kan…

Pero eso era antes…

Hoy, mientras lo ve dar órdenes (órdenes correctas, adecuadas y sensatamente perfectas) para montar de la nada un hospital improvisado, un algo extraño le aletea en la boca del estómago, hinchando su pecho con una sensación nueva. Al principio, Heuk-Chi piensa que son gases. Pero cuando Tae-Jun enjuga con sus propias manos la frente del enfermo, ahí vuelve otra vez…

¿Qué dioses es esto? No pueden ser gases, no…

¿Será posible que…?

Ah, no, sí que son gases…

Huy, no, no lo son…

Es orgullo. Definitivamente es orgullo. Heuk-Chi está orgulloso de Kan Tae-Jun.

Maldita sea…


	6. Yuno

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 32:** _Si él/ella cerraba los ojos..._

 _NOTA: he adoptado la versión _rōmaji_ del nombre. Así pues, será Yuno y no Yun-Ho, para evitar confusiones con el nombre del padre de cierto personaje amodiado…_

* * *

 **YUNO**

Si Yuno cerraba los ojos, podía sentirlo… Era su pequeño ritual cuando tomaba el té. Su propia cosecha, su propia mezcla… Cada ingrediente elegido cuidadosamente con un único fin.

Con las manos acunando la taza, al calor de la porcelana, ella cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su aroma la envolviera por completo.

Y entonces regresaba al momento exacto.

La luna brillando sobre los árboles, la brisa tocando su piel. Los dedos ásperos, pero gentiles, alzando su rostro. El aliento contenido mientras se perdía en los felinos ojos, pozos dorados en los que quería ahogarse.

Su propia mano, osada, deslizándose sobre la barba mal cuidada.

Y luego, la caricia de sus labios, el sabor oscuro y salado de su piel… Y los jazmines, inundándolo todo…

Después vinieron los suspiros, los te quieros y su risa ronca y honesta cuando Yuno accedió a ser su esposa.

Y él, solo porque es así de hosco y viril, les dirá a todos que su té de flores es apestoso. Pero su té no era solo suyo. Les pertenece a los dos. Y con cada sorbo, con cada taza, Yuno perpetúa ese instante atrapado en el tiempo, esa declaración de amor eterna…


	7. Yang Kum-Ji

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 56:** _Le faltaba el aliento…_

 _NOTA: Situado justo después de los sucesos de Awa y obviamente, antes de que supiéramos del nº 135 del manga._

* * *

 **YANG KUM-JI**

Le faltaba el aliento cuando despertó en la tienda. Yoon dormía a su lado, ajeno a su lucha por respirar.

En sus sueños, tornados en pesadilla, cada vez había más fantasmas...

Estaba su padre, su amado padre, el gentil Min-Soo, aquel pequeño que murió de una paliza en brazos de sus padres... Estaban todos los inocentes, aquellas mujeres sin rostro de Awa, almas puras a las que mancillaba Yang Kum-Ji y para las que el rescate nunca llegó.

Su primera sangre. Su primera muerte.

En sus pesadillas, Yona revive el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, la mano que la humilla y la doblega, pero que no la somete, porque nadie puede someterla… Y su aliento, caliente y pesado, fétido, apestando a impunidad y fuerza.

Afuera, Hak, siempre de guardia, siempre velándola sin palabras, arrojaba un leño a la menguante fogata. Y la luz de Hak ahuyentaba sus fantasmas...


	8. Il-Heika

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 68:** Supongo que este es un final…

* * *

 **IL-HEIKA**

 _Supongo que este es un final…_

Ciertamente hubiera preferido otro… Uno en el que los ojos fríos del hijo de su hermano no anunciaran su muerte…

Pero la sangre debe limpiarse con sangre y ni siquiera los descendientes de Hiryuu se libran de esta ley no escrita. Él lo intentó, de veras que lo hizo. Intentó que el suyo fuera un reino pacífico, lleno de amor y no de odio, de paz y no de rencores… Como si así pudiera ocultar la podredumbre de su estirpe. Él solo quería protegerlos de esta sangre enferma… A los dos…

Pero los viejos pecados tienen largas sombras y siempre te alcanzan…

Cuando vio que Soo-Won alzaba la espada, el Rey Il cerró los ojos y pensó en su hija. En Yona…

Para que su sonrisa fuera lo último que se llevara de este mundo.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Sip, yo sigo pensando que Yu-Hon estaba muy mal de la cabeza y que Il hizo lo que hizo (si es que realmente lo hizo) para salvar a los niños._

 _Para una versión relacionada con esta teoría, se puede leer mi fic_ _ **Defectuoso**_ _._


	9. Son Mundok

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 79** : ¿Podía haber alguien/algo más molesto que…?

* * *

 **SON MUNDOK**

¿Podía haber alguien más molesto que su propio nieto? La criatura más desagradecida, insolente, arisca y mal hablada con la que se ha cruzado en su larga vida. Y un ingrato. Ah, eso ya lo ha dicho. Pero sí, un malagradecido que no apreciaba ni una sola de sus enseñanzas ni de sus burdos gestos amables. Porque cada coscorrón con que lo obsequió era una muestra de afecto entremezclada de un sabio correctivo educacional. Amor duro, dirían otros. Y es que el viejo Mundok lo amaba, así, con todas sus perfectas imperfecciones, libre, independiente, un tanto salvaje, fuerte y protector de los suyos. Le había enseñado bien, a pesar de todo… El día que lo vio partir, renunciando a la vida que conoció, solo porque era lo correcto, jamás se sintió más orgulloso de él. Su muchacho ya era un hombre…

Cuando sus caminos se vuelven a cruzar, se hablan como dos extraños y fingen no reconocerse.

—¿Un caramelo?

Y esta vez, mientras la sangre tiñe el suelo y los muertos caen, y el acero canta su canción, Hak acepta el caramelo que le ofrece el viejo. Porque sabe, Hak lo sabe bien, que en él se ocultan los abrazos que no puede darle, el afecto que no debe mostrarle. Coscorrones incluidos.

No es más que un caramelo. Un caramelo que sabe a hogar y familia…


	10. Ogi-San

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 11:** No era suficiente... _propuesto por loveangel7_.

* * *

 **OGI-SAN**

No era suficiente... No le pagaban lo suficiente para estos enredos…

Con lo feliz que él vivía, con sus trapicheos, sus partidas a los dados y un buen vaso de licor (o dos o tres…), siempre con las orejas bien dispuestas a cualquier información interesante…

Era una vida sencilla la suya, sí. Pero ahora esta chica… Esta chica llega y lo pone todo del revés. Metido de lleno en traiciones, asesinatos y una guerra en ciernes… Alta política, le dicen… Alta porque te puede costar la cabeza, ¿cierto?

Ah, pero el dinero es el dinero. Y ese amigo nunca falla…

¿Verdad que el prendedor me queda muy bien?

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Sip, se lo puso. Número 137, página 16 / 18, según versiones XD_


	11. Algira

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 97:** ¿Vivir una vida sin…? _propuesto por Demonocracy._

* * *

 **ALGIRA**

¿Vivir una vida sin gatos? Inconcebible…

De verdad, que no, que no... Olvídalo... No podría… A Algira se le erizan los pelos del lomo, estooo, de la nuca —eso, de la nuca— tan solo con ese pensamiento.

¡Pero es que los gatos son maravillosos!, te diría él. Estupendos compañeros, no te agobian, te dan su espacio y les gusta más una caricia que a un tonto pincel y tinta… Y si no están de humor, pues se van y ya está. No tienes que aguantar caras largas ocultas detrás de la máscara, ni comentarios destinados a ser mordaces que no hay dioses que los entiendan…

Y ese pelaje tan suavecito, y ese ronroneo que te llega al corazón…

Nooo… Vivir sin gatitos es impensable. Algira te bufaría y te sacaría las uñas si te escuchara decir algo así.

Es que los gatitos son tan-pero-tan adorablosos…


	12. Gi-Gan

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** ** _Parece que va a llover_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Frase inicial nº 15:** Todo sería más sencillo si...

* * *

 **GI-GAN**

Todo sería más sencillo si estos ineptos de tierra adentro supieran diferenciar un cabo de una botavara…

Con un revoleo de ojos, la capitana se pide paciencia para soportar la reiterada pregunta de dónde está babor y dónde está estribor.

Paciencia y comprensión… Son sus niños, ¿verdad? Pues eso es lo que tiene que tener una madre…

Porque ella es Gi-Gan, madre de todos, madre de nadie. Es la protectora de los desposeídos y defensora de las causas perdidas.

—A mí me da vértigo subirme a las jarchas… —dice uno de sus chicos.

—Jarcias, se dice jarcias —le corrige uno de sus compañeros.

—Eso, jarcias. ¿Son los parejos, verdad?

—Aparejos.

—¿Lo qué?

—Es que yo mareo, capitana… —dice otro.

—¿Dónde es que es barbor? —añade otro más.

—Babor, hombre…

—Por babor, ¿dónde es que es barbor?

Y ellos, tan concentrados estaban en su conversación, que fallan en advertir cómo la vena del cuello de su capitana se va hinchando más y más, mientras ella aprieta con los dientes la boquilla de su pipa para no gritar…

Hasta que inevitablemente, explota.

—¡Me van a fregar la cubierta con la lengua, panda de inútiles!

Y sus chicos pegan un respingo que los hace saltar del suelo (cubierta: el suelo de un barco se llama cubierta). Bueno, la cosa es que saltan y se apresuran a moverse los dioses sabrán adónde. Lo que importa es huir de la ira de Madre.

Porque las madres son unas santas. Y severas, afectuosas… Y enseñan, y corrigen amorosamente. Las madres crean un hogar allí donde se encuentren.

Pero jamás —JAMÁS— se debe poner a prueba su paciencia.


End file.
